Ronno
Ronno is the secondary main antagonist of Disney's Bambi and the main antagonist of its midquel, Bambi II. He is shown to be an overconfident, arrogant jerk, who is usually seen bullying Bambi, and trying to steal Faline from him like Bluto trying to steal Olive Oyl from Popeye or Victor Quartermaine trying to steal Lady tottington from Wallace. ''Bambi'' In the book and the first film, he first appears during one spring day, and fights Bambi for Faline. Bambi wins when he pushes him off a cliff into a brook. He was never seen from again. ''Bambi II'' He appears in Bambi II, revealing that Bambi and Faline have actually known him since they were fawns. He has a much larger role this time around, and is often seen trying to antagonize and put down Bambi. Near the end, however, when some of man's dogs are out and about, Ronno runs away from danger, revealing how much of a coward he really is. In the end, when he tries to walk in and pick on Bambi, he gets bit on the nose by a turtle and runs away. Apperance Ronno has dark brown fur and a hole in his right ear. As a fawn he had budding antlers and green eyes whilst as an adult he had brown eyes and three points on his antlers. Judging by his appearance Ronno is at least a few months older than Bambi since as fawns he has budding antlers and no spots on his fur whilst Bambi had no antlers and still had spots. As an adult Ronno had three points on his antlers whilst Bambi has two. Gallery Imageyrb.jpg|Young Ronno Imagerbf.jpg|Young Ronno, Bambi and Faline. Imagerif.jpg|Ronno trying impress Faline. ImagerfbII.jpg|Young Ronno trying to get Faline to leave with him. Bambi2_082.jpg Imagearb.jpg Imagear1.jpg|Angry Ronno Ronnoimage.jpg imagebrr.jpg|Ronno and Bambi racing with the other Bucks Imagear.jpg Imageyrbc.jpg imagerbiif.jpg|Ronno and Bambi fight Imagebrfii2.jpg Imagerv.jpg|Ronno swears vengeance on Bambi. Imagergbbt.jpg|Ronno getting bitten by a turtle. Imagerd2.jpg|Ronno's defeat in Bambi II Imagearb1.jpg|Adult Ronno imagerb1fo.jpg|Ronno and Bambi meeting again as adults imagerf1.jpg|Ronno trying to make Faline go with him imagerbf2.jpg|Adult Ronno and Bambi fighting Imagerd1.jpg|Ronno's defeat in Bambi Trivia *Ronno is similar to Arrow as both are Deer and both started their rivalry with the main character at childhood (Ronno with Bambi and Arrow with Rudolph). They are also in love with the main female character and want them to be with them instead of the main character (Ronno with Faline and Arrow with Zoey) but both fail (Ronno lost to Bambi in a fight over Faline, whilst Zoey breaks up with Arrow after he cheats in The Reindeer Games and because of his attitude towards Rudolph). The only difference between them is that Arrow now nice to Rudolph whilst it appears that Ronno hasn't changed things with Bambi. Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:In love villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Love rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Sequel Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Secondary Villains Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Crossover Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Deer/Moose/Elk Category:Lover Stealers Category:Ferals Category:Artiodactylan Villains